<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leif's Nightmare by Skelezomperman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488015">Leif's Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelezomperman/pseuds/Skelezomperman'>Skelezomperman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nanna/Seliph but not really, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelezomperman/pseuds/Skelezomperman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leif is finally going to do it: he has found the courage in himself to ask Nanna for her permission to court her. But something is off when he doesn't spot her in the dining hall like usual...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leif Faris Claus/Nanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leif's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leif woke up and sat up in his bed; his small bed in one of the tiny guest bedrooms of Rados castle. He yawned; last night was a tiring night of planning out the army’s march on Miletos with Seliph and the rest of his advisors. It had only been two days since they took Rados, and yet they were already planning their next move at the behest of Seliph’s mysterious tactician, Lewyn, who seemed to want to move the army at a breakneck pace. Leif had asked Seliph to ask Lewyn to slow down, but Seliph refused; he agreed with Lewyn that it was best to get the war finished as quickly as possible to begin the rebuilding. It made sense that Seliph would think that too, because he seemed to be superhuman; not once had Leif ever seen him show any sign of weariness.</p><p> </p><p>“Another thing that I can’t match up to Seliph on,” Leif thought.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly got out of the bed, tenderly minding his still-injured shoulder. Leif then put on his favorite blue turtleneck and white pants before heading out of the guest bedroom down the stairs; breakfast was being eaten before the army’s morning meeting. Usually Finn, Leif’s mentor who raised him, would be there eating breakfast with Leif's close friend Nanna who was also raised by Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Close friend” was an inaccurate description of what Leif thought of her now. No, his affection for Nanna was more than just the platonic love for a friend - he wanted to get to know her more, protect her, and most of all never leave her side. In other words, Leif had a crush on Nanna. It took him some time to realize that the despair he had after Nanna was first kidnapped by Raydrik or his uneasy feeling he had when Nanna was away from him was a crush. But once he did realize that he had feelings for Nanna, Leif felt revitalized; for once, there was something good for him to think about rather than endlessly putting himself down for not being as strong as his friends Seliph or Ares.</p><p> </p><p>A more careful person would have spoken with a third party about their feelings to find out what to do next - maybe it would have been better to speak with Finn, whom for all intents and purposes is Nanna’s father, and ask for his blessing in pursuing Nanna. But Leif was not like that; he was boldly courageous for better or worse, and sooner or later he was going to ask Nanna for her permission to court her.</p><p> </p><p>“Today’s the day,” Leif said to himself as he pushed open the door of his bedroom for the past two days. He was going to find Nanna and ask for her hand. </p><p> </p><p>He briskly walked down the stairs, almost running over one of the mages in the army. “Sorry Linda!” he quickly shouted before continuing to the dining hall. When he got there, he saw that Nanna wasn’t there. He thought for a bit before deciding to ask Nanna's cousin where she was; he approached Ares who was wolfing down a platter of food to the disgust of his friend Lene.</p><p> </p><p>“Ares, do you know where your cousin is?” asked Leif.</p><p> </p><p>Ares answered only after Lene tapped him and got him to look up at him. “I saw her head outside a few moments ago,” he said in between bites. </p><p> </p><p>“What would she be doing outside?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, am I supposed to keep track on her all the time?” snarled Ares. “Maybe she wanted some fresh air?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ares,” Leif answered.</p><p> </p><p>He then walked outside the castle into the town square. Rados ordinarily was a nice town full of riches, but it was ruined by two decades of rule under the fist of the Empire. Even then, the people were still lively as always and rebuilding had begun as soon as the banner of House Chalphy - the Liberation Army’s banner - was flown over Rados castle.</p><p> </p><p>Leif saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to his right where he saw a tree; under it was Nanna with a blue haired man. Leif sighed at first; he didn’t want to embarrass himself by asking her out in front of her father.</p><p><br/>
But then Leif looked again as he got closer, and the blue haired man was not in fact Finn.</p><p> </p><p>It was Seliph.</p><p> </p><p>They were embracing each other as Nanna placed a crown of flowers on his head. She softly whispered an affirmation of her love for him before sharing a short kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Leif was horrified. His love interest whom he had known for most of his life was taken by his own cousin. </p><p> </p><p>Seliph broke away and waved at his cousin as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. “Hello Leif!” he said. But his expression changed from happiness to confusion when he saw that Leif was just staring ahead with sorrow as if he was about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Leif, what’s the matter?” asked Nanna in a confused tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nanna...why…” gasped Leif, his voice quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Leif...didn’t you know that Seliph proposed to me? I just had to accept, he’s just so handsome and strong and gentle! He’s so great at everything and...”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of what Nanna was saying was a blur. Leif began shedding a tear before looking up and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....”</p><p><br/>
“....oooooooooooooooooooooooo!”</p><p> </p><p>Leif woke up from his nightmare and sat up in the bed. The first rays of the sun had begun spreading across Leonster; he had retired early to bed last night after another long day of touring the country and looking at the damage wrought by the war. Lying down next to him was his fiancée Nanna; she had begun to stir after hearing her love’s muffled scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Leif...” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nanna...tell me, do you think I am good enough for you?” asked Leif.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What kind of question is that, Leif?” she groggily asked him in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I good enough for you? Do I care enough about you or am I too focused on other things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lord Leif...You worry too much,” she softly answered as she wrapped her arm around him to hug him. “You’re perfect enough for me, and that’s why I love you,” continued Nanna before kissing her fiancé on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Leif smiled a bit and took Nanna’s hand in his, thankful that Nanna comforted him. He may not have been the strongest person in Jugdral, or the wisest, or the gentlest. But there was nothing wrong with that, because Leif didn’t have to be all that and become someone he was not: he was still fine just being himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Nanna,” replied Leif. “I’ll never be able to fully say how much I need you…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a stroke of inspiration to write this a couple nights ago. I wish it was for my idea about Lewyn and not this idea which was a joke that took a life of its own...</p><p>Anyways I hope you liked this random fanfiction idea. Hopefully the ending was good and it wasn't too bizarre to transition from the nightmare to real life where Leif was with Nanna.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>